Stay with me
by Give up your Prejudices
Summary: This is a twist on New moon. Its a songfic. Its kind of depressing, but has a happy ending.


I really wanted to do this song, so I hope I did it justice

**I really wanted to do this song, so I hope I did it justice! Danity Kane owns the song, and SM owns the characters…..**

Bella's POV

I was lying on the forest floor. It was raining, and a house nearby had a radio playing. I tuned out the radio at first, but once I realized that I would be thinking about my tragic life forever, I listened closely. I was starting to shiver with the rain. Without Edward, It really didn't matter if I laid here forever. There was no point without him. I knew he could never love me. We were opposites. It was all lies. The song changed, I had never heard these songs before. The voice on the radio said that the last one was called Think Twice. That would never apply to Edward. I wasn't his girl anymore. The tears felt like they had been streaming down for hours now. But as that song played I felt them getting stronger behind my lids. If only Edward could hear this song and know….

_Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere  
I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There  
So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark  
With Your Picture, In My Hands  
Story Of a Broken Heart_

That is exactly how I felt. I wanted him to hold me and just tell me it was one big joke, but that wasn't going to happen. I was holding on to his memory for dear life. My heart was slowly breaking….__

Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me  


Edward's POV

I could see it in her eyes. This song could very well have been playing in her head as I told her I didn't want her. I could still hear her sobs from the forest. Was she going to go home? I had a feeling she could hear this song playing as well, because her sobs got louder and her breathing more staggered. She wants me to stay with her, but I just can't. I have done enough damage….

Bella's POV

I still can't picture my life without Edward. It seems like ever since I moved to Forks, My life has been about him. I want him to stay with me so badly…..

_  
I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day  
When my touch is enough  
To Take The Pain Away  
Cause I've Searched For So Long  
The Answer Is Clear  
We'll be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear_

Could it ever be okay? I don't believe things could ever go back to normal now. He left me, he doesn't wantme…..__

Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's it Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me  


Edward's POV

I was sobbing tearless broken sobs just as hard as Bella now. I knew I needed to leave, but I was so worried about her. I couldn't see her from where I was at, but I could here her whispering "Stay with me." To the trees, hoping I were there. I can't just leave her in the forest. I moved a little closer and saw her lying on the wet ground shaking with cold. It broke my heart. She didn't have any intentions of leaving and the rain was picking up. I could hear others in the woods now, looking for Bella…..

_  
I've searched my heart over  
So many many times  
No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night  
Our Picture Hangs Out Of Tune  
Remind Me Of The Days  
You Promised Me We'd Always  
And Never Go Away  
That's Why I Need You To Stay_

Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

oooo.. oh oh  
don't leave  
so I stay waiting in the dark...

Bella's POV

I felt cool arms wrap around me towards the end of the song? Am I imagining them? Didn't he just say he didn't love me? Wait…has another vampire come along to kill me? I wouldn't dare open my eyes…

"Bella, can you hear me?" He sounded honestly worried. That threw me off. Why would he come back? I saw him leave.

"Sweetheart, you're okay. I'm not going to leave you. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean it, I was trying to protect you. I do love you. I do want you…." Did he mean it?

I opened my eyes and say his face relax. His eyes still looked tight with stress and worry.

"Do you mean it? Why would you say those things? I – I want…." I was crying too hard to speak now.

"Bella I mean it. Everything I told you at the edge of the forest was a lie to protect you. I didn't want you always in danger because of me. My own family is a danger to you. I can't live without you. I love you. Remember what I said when we were watching _Romeo and Juliet_?" I nodded, "…I would rather die than live without you, I meant that. That song made me realize that no matter how much danger you are in, I need to stay because you need me." He had heard that song to. The one that spilled my heart out into a melody. The one that had me sobbing and shaking.

I suddenly realized that it was still raining and I was going numb with cold. "Edward, I am freezing. Please take me home." He picked me up and held me away from his cold chest, supporting my weight with just his arms.

I heard Charlie come running up, "What happened to her?" He sounded panicked.

"We got lost in the woods and then she fell and hit her head. She is really cold, do you mind if I go put her in bed with some blankets?" Charlie bought it and let Edward into the house while he told the searchers to go home. I couldn't hear what he said because Edward already had me inside and was wrapping blankets tightly around me.

"Ed-Edward, I-I forgive yo-you." I smiled weakly. I had forgiven him. He had lied to me for my own safety and had come to my rescue when he knew it wouldn't work. He was thinking of me.

The last think I felt before going to sleep was his cold hard lips against my own.

**I hope the POV changes weren't too confusing. And if it's a lil OOC, Im srry! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
